vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Amamiya (Code Vein)
Summary Louis Amamiya is one of the main characters of Code Vein, a soulslike action RPG. He is a noteworthy revenant researcher, dedicated to finding the source of the blood beads. He goes under the belief that finding a sustainable and reliable way of producing blood beads will help bring the society within the Gaol of the Mists back from the apocalyptic state it is in and would allow humans and revenants to live in harmony. Upon awakening as a revenant, Louis was left with little memory other than the fragments of his past with Cruz, who later became the Queen, and Karen, his sister. Across his journey along the Queenslayer, Louis begins to learn more about his past, eventually learning about how Cruz became the Queen and his failure to stop her from frenzying. He also comes to learn that his sister, Karen, was one of the successors and the producer for all the blood beads present within Vein. Despite his painful past, Louis is shown to be a supremely dedicated and determined individual, with the drive to do whatever it takes to keep the world safe. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 4 and 8. Reliant on the BOR parasite, which can only be destroyed by directly erasing their heart. Will almost instantaneously revive at a Mistle if killed via normal means), Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid. Can very quickly regenerate from slashing attacks that rip through their body at any angle, including decapitation, though this is mildly limited), Empowerment (via Focus), Teleportation (via Mistles and the Bloodstained Stake), Cloth Manipulation (via Blood Veils, which can transform into deadly forms capable of piering and tearing apart flesh independently), Healing, Blood Manipulation (via Ichor, Drain Attacks and Leak, which can drain the blood of an opponent entirely in a matter of seconds), Power Nullification and Sealing (Through Inhibit, which severely limits an opponent's available moveset by sealing away their powers), Statistics Reduction and Density Manipulation (Through Slow, which severely hinders an opponent's movement by massively increasing the density of their blood), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (via Stun, which prevents an opponent from moving entirely for a set period of time), Poison Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Density Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Sealing, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Capable of wielding the Queen's Relics, artifacts that would drive any normal human or revenant to insanity immediately) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to the early-game Queenslayer) | Small Country level (Capable of fighting Juzo Mido and the Hellfire Knight) | At least Small Country level (Comparable to the end-game Queenslayer. Can fight against The Virgin Born) Speed: At least Supersonic (Capable of dodging Bayonet shots from close range with ease after the shot has already been fired) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human level, likely higher (Capable of carrying multiple weapons and blood veils at a time amounting to over 274kg each) Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: Large Island level | Small Country level (Can tank hits from Juzo Mido and the Hellfire Knight) | At least Small Country level (Can tank hits from The Virgin Born) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting in perilous, exhausting environments for very long periods of time without any noticeable exhaustion) Range: Extended melee range with Enduring Crimson, at least hundreds of meters with ichor gifts Standard Equipment: *'Enduring Crimson:' In-Game Description - Louis's trusty sidearm. Its red blade is engraved with a spell-like Gift and, when fueled with ichor, can cut through the toughest defenses with a single stroke. It was received from the same revenant that gave Yakumo his weapon and was built by dedicated hands with Louis's technique in mind. Intelligence: At least Gifted. Shown to be an incredibly talented researcher, having made far more leeway into uncovering the source of the blood beads than any other known revenant. Also shown to be very experienced, having far more wisdom for his age than most. Weaknesses: Will die permanently if their heart is fully destroyed. As a revenant, they tend to lose parts of their memory after many deaths. Key: Early-Game | Late-Game | End-Game Note: For a better understanding of how the abilities of Revenants work, please read this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Code Vein Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Blood Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Density Users Category:Tier 6